Be Mine
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Shine (シャイン) |previous = Shine シャイン |next = TRANSFORM |current track = Be Mine}} |font color = white |name = Be Mine |image = |kanji name = Be Mine |romaji name = Be Mine |translation = Be Mine |type = |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Maesako Junya |composition = Odagiri Yuuki |arrangement = Odagiri Yuuki}} The second track from the single Shine sung by Miyano Mamoru. Lyrics English = |-| Romaji = mata kyou mo kimi ni uso wo tsuita dare yori kimi wo omotteru no ni tsutaetai hontou no kotoba wa I only wanna be with you ameoto ni nijinde yuku So I don't feel the same love, I never felt until now futsuu no koi wo suru to omotte itanda When I wanna hold you, you see different direction dakedo boku janakute sono nukumori sono yasashisa nandomo dakishimeteiru yo kasaneta hibi no keshiki no naka itsudatte kimi ga iru no ni If you could be my girl You are my dearest, oh crazy about you aisuru hito no mae de kimi wa donna egao darou baby just be my girl furitsuzuku ame no naka kimi wa kata wo nurashi utsumuita mama mou kimi wo miteirarenai I know, but I can't look anymore hajimete dakishimeta Your last being to moisten, and you stare at me a long time boku no shiranai hontou no kimi ni Suddenly you shed tears and I held you in my arms yatto kimi ni fureta akirameyou to omou hodo ni kokoro wa tsuyoku shimetsukerare kimi he no omoi afureteyuku mou kimi wo hanashitakunai Why are you not my girl? I hope this time will continue forever yasashii ame yo douka yamanaide konya dake wa zutto soba ni itakute I know the time will never be just right todokisou de todokanai kono omoi If I can use magic kono mama de toki wo tomeru no ni But I’m facing left, and you’re facing right, go another way sono nukumori sono yasashisa nando mo dakishimeteiru yo kasaneta hibi no keshiki no naka itsudatte kimi ga iru no ni If you could be my girl You are my dearest, oh crazy about you kono omoi wa sousa uso janai kimi no shiawase wo zutto negau yo |-| Kanji = また今日も君に嘘をついた 誰より君を想ってるのに 伝えたい　本当の言葉は I only wanna be with you 雨音に滲んでゆく So I don't feel the same love, I never felt until now 普通の恋をすると思っていたんだ When I wanna hold you, you see different direction だけど僕じゃなくて そのぬくもり　その優しさ　何度も抱きしめているよ 重ねた日々の景色の中　いつだって君が居るのに If you could be my girl You are my dearest, oh crazy about you 愛する人の前で君は どんな笑顔だろう baby just be my girl 降り続く雨の中君は 肩を濡らしうつむいたまま もう君を見ていられない I know, but I can't look anymore 初めて抱きしめた Your last being to moisten, and you stare at me a long time 僕の知らない本当の君に Suddenly you shed tears and I held you in my arms やっと君に触れた 諦めようと思うほどに　心は強く締め付けられ 君への想い溢れていく　もう君を放したくない Why are you not my girl？ I hope this time will continue forever 優しい雨よ　どうか止まないで 今夜だけは　ずっとそばに居たくて I know the time will never be just right 届きそうで届かないこの想い If I can use magic このままで　時を止めるのに But I’m facing left, and you’re facing right, go another way そのぬくもり　その優しさ　何度も抱きしめているよ 重ねた日々の景色の中　いつだって君が居るのに If you could be my girl You are my dearest, oh crazy about you この想いはそうさ嘘じゃない 君の幸せをずっと願うよUta-Net (Japanese) Videos References Navigation Category:Shine (songs) Category:Miyano Mamoru